nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Isaac Newton
Citato anche come Isacco Newton, è considerato una delle più grandi menti di tutti i tempi. Fu Presidente della Royal Society. Universalmente noto soprattutto per il suo contributo alla meccanica classica — è noto agli scolari di tutto il mondo l'aneddoto di Newton e la mela — Isaac Newton contribuì in maniera fondamentale a più di una branca del sapere. Pubblicò i Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica nel 1687, nella quale descrisse la legge di gravitazione universale e, attraverso le sue leggi del moto, creò i fondamenti per la meccanica classica. Newton inoltre condivise con Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz la paternità dello sviluppo del calcolo differenziale o infinitesimale. Newton fu il primo a dimostrare che le leggi della natura governano il movimento della Terra e degli altri corpi celesti. Egli contribuì alla Rivoluzione scientifica e al progresso della teoria eliocentrica. A Newton si deve anche la sistematizzazione matematica delle leggi di Keplero sul movimento dei pianeti. Oltre a dedurle matematicamente dalla soluzione del problema della dinamica applicata alla Forza di gravità (problema dei due corpi) ovvero dalle omonime equazioni di Newton, egli generalizzò queste leggi intuendo che le orbite (come quelle delle comete) potevano essere non solo ellittiche, ma anche iperboliche e paraboliche. Newton fu il primo a dimostrare che la luce bianca è composta dalla somma (in frequenza) di tutti gli altri colori. Egli, infine, avanzò l'ipotesi che la luce fosse composta da particelle da cui nacque la teoria corpuscolare della luce in contrapposizione ai sostenitori della teoria ondulatoria della luce, patrocinata dall'astronomo olandese Christiaan Huygens e dall'inglese Young e corroborata alla fine dell'800 dai lavori di Maxwell e Hertz. La tesi di Newton trovò invece conferme, circa due secoli dopo, con l'intuizione del "quanto d'azione" di Max Planck e i lavori di Einstein sull'interpretazione dell'effetto fotoelettrico e la conseguente introduzione del quanto di radiazione elettromagnetica, il fotone. Biografia Infanzia Newton nacque a Woolsthorpe-by-Colsterworth, nel Lincolnshire il 4 gennaio del 1643, in una famiglia di allevatori. Suo padre, anch'egli di nome Isaac, morì tre mesi prima della sua nascita. Tre anni dopo sua madre, Anna Ayscough, si risposò con un tal Barnabas Smith, di sessant'anni, lasciando il piccolo Isaac alle cure dei nonni materni. In quegli anni egli fu molto infelice: odiava il suo patrigno e pare che una volta sia giunto a minacciare di incendiare la sua casa. Si dice che Newton abbia riso una sola volta in vita sua: quando uno studente gli chiese se valesse la pena di studiare gli Elementi di Euclide. Nel 1653, quando Isaac aveva dieci anni, il patrigno morì lasciandogli un'eredità non indifferente con cui poté pagarsi l'istruzione alla King's School, a Grantham. Alloggiava presso la famiglia Clark, imparentata con i Newton. Sembrerebbe aver avuto una relazione sentimentale con Catherine Storer, figliastra del padrone di casa. Probabilmente non fu una cosa importante ma fu praticamente l'unica relazione sentimentale che Newton ebbe nella sua vita. Durante quel periodo aveva preso strane abitudini: costruiva meridiane, orologi ad acqua e modelli funzionanti di mulini. Alla fine del 1658, la madre lo costrinse a abbandonare gli studi e lo richiamò a casa per accudire i campi ma si rivelò un pessimo agricoltore. Alla fine il suo maestro convinse sua madre a fargli proseguire gli studi al Trinity College di Cambridge dove si trasferì nel 1661. A quel tempo gli insegnamenti del College erano basati su Aristotele, ma Newton preferiva filosofi più moderni come Cartesio, Galileo, Copernico e Keplero. Maturità Nel 1665, scoprì il teorema binomiale. Poco dopo il College fu chiuso per via della peste che si stava diffondendo nella zona partendo da Londra. Newton approfittò di questa interruzione per proseguire gli studi per conto suo; durante questo periodo di isolamento quasi assoluto, e a soli 22 anni, scoprì le Identità di Newton, il metodo di Newton, approssimò le serie armonica tramite i logaritmi e iniziò a sviluppare il calcolo infinitesimale. Newton sviluppò il calcolo infinitesimale indipendentemente da Leibniz, che però usò una notazione più precisa. È certo che Newton scoprì il calcolo dieci anni prima di Leibniz, ma pubblicò la sua scoperta molto dopo. Newton sostenne di non aver pubblicato il suo lavoro per timore di essere deriso. Dal 1699 alcuni membri della Royal Society accusarono Leibniz di plagio, e iniziò una violenta contesa su chi avesse inventato il calcolo. Questa disputa amareggiò le vite di entrambi i contendenti fino alla morte di Leibniz nel 1716. Anche dopo la sua morte Newton continuò a denigrare la memoria dell'avversario fino al punto che, secondo alcuni, sarebbe arrivato a compiacersi di avergli "spezzato il cuore". Divenne Professore Lucasiano di matematica nel 1669. A quei tempi tutti i fellow di Cambridge erano ordinati preti anglicani anche se questo non era esplicitamente richiesto. Facendo leva su questo, Newton si rivolse al Re Carlo II e non divenne sacerdote. Dal 1670 al 1672 si occupò di ottica. Durante questo periodo studiò la rifrazione della luce dimostrando che un prisma può scomporre la luce bianca in uno spettro di colori, e quindi una lente e un secondo prisma possono ricomporre lo spettro in luce bianca. Da questo lavoro concluse che ogni telescopio rifrattore avrebbe sofferto della dispersione della luce in colori, ed inventò il telescopio riflettore per aggirare il problema. (Solo più avanti, quando divennero disponibili vetri con diverse proprietà rifrattive, divenne possibile costruire lenti acromatiche). Nel 1671 la Royal Society lo chiamò per una dimostrazione del suo telescopio riflettore. Il loro interesse lo incoraggiò a pubblicare le note On Colours (Sui colori) che più tardi arricchì nel suo lavoro Opticks (Ottica). Quando Robert Hooke criticò alcune delle sue idee, Newton ne fu così offeso che si ritirò dal dibattito pubblico e i due rimasero nemici fino alla morte di Hooke. Una volta disse, in una lettera a Hooke datata 5 febbraio 1676, benché questa frase, coniata nel Medioevo dalla Scuola di Chartres, appaia come segno di modestia, alcuni ritengono che fu pungente: Hooke infatti era un uomo di bassa statura. (1689)]] L'impegno di Newton per la scienza è chiaramente dimostrato da un particolare esperimento sull'ottica. Avendo l'idea che il colore fosse provocato dalla pressione sull'occhio, egli premette un ago da cucito intorno al suo occhio fino a quando poté dare dei colpetti al retro dello stesso, notando spassionatamente "cerchi bianchi, scuri e colorati fintanto che continuava ad agitarlo". Newton pensava che la luce fosse composta di particelle. Fisici successivi preferirono una spiegazione basata sulle onde in base ai risultati di alcuni esperimenti. Nel suo Hypothesis of Light (Ipotesi sulla luce) del 1675, Newton postulò l'esistenza dell'etere per trasmettere le forze tra le particelle. Successivamente Henry More, un collega di Cambridge, ravvivò il suo interesse per l'alchimia tanto che rimpiazzò la teoria dell'etere con forze occulte basate sulle idee ermetiche, sull'attrazione e repulsione tra particelle. La mela e la gravità Si racconta, ma l'aneddoto è sicuramente falso, che Newton (sempre nel 1666, l'annus mirabilis) fosse seduto sotto un melo nella sua tenuta a Woolsthorpe quando una mela gli cadde sulla testa. Ciò, sempre secondo la leggenda, lo fece pensare alla gravitazione e al perché la Luna non cadesse sulla terra come la mela. Iniziò a pensare dunque a una forza che diminuisse con l'inverso del quadrato della distanza, come l'intensità della luce. Newton però non tenne conto delle perturbazioni planetarie e di conseguenza i suoi calcoli sul moto della Luna non erano corretti. Deluso smise quindi di pensare alla gravitazione. Nel 1679, Newton ritornò alle sue idee sulla gravità, sulla meccanica classica, e sugli effetti di queste sulla determinazione delle orbite dei pianeti e sulle leggi di Keplero. Consultò su questo Robert Hooke e Flamsteed astronomo reale. Newton avrebbe probabilmente tenuto per sé le sue scoperte se Edmund Halley non gli avesse chiesto la risposta di un problema meccanico. Newton gli mostrò il suo manoscritto intitolato De Motu Corporum (1684) che conteneva le tre leggi del moto. Halley convinse Newton a pubblicare quelle carte ed egli, inserendo il manoscritto in un'opera più ampia, diede alle stampe i Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica (Principi matematici della filosofia naturale) comunemente chiamati Principia. L'opera, pubblicata nel 1687 in tre volumi, è unanimemente considerata un capolavoro assoluto della storia della scienza; con essa Newton stabilì le tre leggi universali del movimento che non sono state migliorate per i successivi trecento anni. Egli usò la parola latina gravitas (peso) per la determinazione analitica della forza che sarebbe diventata conosciuta come gravità, e definì la legge della gravitazione universale. Nello stesso lavoro presentò la prima determinazione analitica, basata sulla legge di Boyle, sulla velocità del suono nell'aria. Il successo e la psiche Con i Principia, Newton venne riconosciuto internazionalmente e conquistò un circolo di ammiratori fra cui fu importante il matematico di origini svizzere Nicolas Fatio de Duillier, con il quale stabilì un'intensa relazione che durò fino al 1693. La fine di quest'amicizia portò Newton ad un esaurimento nervoso. Durante questo esaurimento Newton si avvicinò molto alla pazzia e scrisse lettere deliranti e accusatorie ad alcuni suoi amici, tra i quali anche Locke. Alcuni ritengono che alla causa di questo momentaneo esaurimento nervoso ci fossero i vapori di mercurio respirati negli esperimenti alchemici. Si racconta altresì che la sua decisione di restare casto per il resto della vita fu presa per sfruttare la nevrosi creativa a sostegno della scienza. Alcuni forti esaurimenti nervosi coincidevano con le più importanti scoperte di Newton: la gravità e il principio di azione-reazione. Prima delle scoperte della psicoanalisi, Newton intuì su di sé il legame fra fattori sessuali ed esaurimento nervoso e tra questi e le facoltà creative. Nel 1696 per risollevarlo da questa crisi Charles Montagu gli offrì un posto alla zecca reale. Ultimi anni Newton si trasferì a Londra per prendere il posto di guardiano della Zecca Reale nel 1696, poi fu cancelliere dello Scacchiere. Si fece carico del grande programma di nuova coniazione delle monete inglesi, seguendo il cammino di Master Lucas (e favorendo la nomina di Edmond Halley a sovraintendente della zecca di Chester). Newton divenne direttore della Zecca alla morte di Lucas nel 1699. Questi incarichi erano intesi come sinecure, ma Newton li prese seriamente, esercitando il suo potere per riformare la moneta e punire i falsari. Egli si ritirò dai suoi incarichi a Cambridge nel 1701. La riforma monetaria di Newton anticipò il gold standard che l'Inghilterra adotterà per prima nel 1717, seguita da altre nazioni nei secoli successivi, fino all'adozione statunitense ai primi del Novecento. Newton stabilì un cambio fisso fra la sterlina e l'oncia d'oro; inoltre, elaborò dei metodi per aumentare la produttività della zecca, con misure per un maggior controllo della quantità d'oro e argento nelle monete coniate. Riuscì in questo modo a chiudere le filiali provinciali della Banca d'Inghilterra e a tornare a una produzione centralizzata della moneta. Nel 1697 gli arrivò una copia del problema della brachistocrona che Bernoulli aveva ideato come una sfida a tutti matematici d'Europa e in particolare a Newton. Egli risolse il problema in una notte e inviò la risposta al matematico svizzero non firmata. Bernoulli la riconobbe però immediatamente. Newton fu anche un membro del Parlamento dal 1689 al 1690 e nel 1701, ma il suo solo intervento registrato fu per lamentarsi di una corrente d'aria fredda e la richiesta che venisse chiusa la finestra. Nel 1701 Newton pubblicò anonimamente una legge della termodinamica ora conosciuta come legge di Newton del raffreddamento nel Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society. Nel 1703 Newton divenne presidente della Royal Society ed un associato della Académie des Sciences. Nella sua posizione alla Royal Society, Newton si fece nemico di John Flamsteed, l'Astronomo reale, tentando di rubare il suo catalogo di osservazioni. Nel 1705 fu investito del titolo di cavaliere dalla Regina Anna. Newton non si sposò mai, né ebbe figli riconosciuti. Morì a Kensington, Londra, il 31 marzo 1727 all'età di 84 anni e fu sepolto nell'Abbazia di Westminster. Voltaire, che era presente al funerale, disse che era stato sepolto come un re. Per lui Alexander Pope scrisse un famoso poemetto che inizia così: Invece sulla tomba fu inciso l'epitaffio: Dopo la morte il corpo è stato riesumato ed è stata trovata un'alta quantità di mercurio nei suoi capelli, probabilmente per via dei numerosi esperimenti di alchimia. Personalità e interessi Newton era, a detta di molti, un uomo scorbutico e sgradevole. Era paranoico e temeva la povertà e le critiche degli altri. Era litigioso e si imbarcò in dispute accanite con molti suoi contemporanei come Hooke, Leibniz o Flamsteed. Temeva che le sue idee poco ortodosse sulla religione potessero causargli problemi e tenne segreti i suoi scritti filosofici. Non solo, egli non pubblicò nemmeno, o pubblicò molto tardi, gran parte dei suoi scritti scientifici. Probabilmente fece ciò per paura delle critiche, ma alcuni ritengono che fosse guidato da convinzioni molto vicine al pitagorismo e che considerasse il sapere come bene da condividere solo tra pochi eletti. Newton dedicò molto tempo anche all'alchimia: in un'epoca in cui i principi della chimica non erano chiari egli cercava di indagare sulla natura delle sostanze rifacendosi a tradizioni ermetiche ed effettuando esperimenti successivamente relegati nella pseudoscienza. John Maynard Keynes, che acquisì molti degli scritti di Newton sull'alchimia, disse che «Newton non fu il primo dell'età della ragione: fu l'ultimo dei maghi.» L'interesse di Newton nell'alchimia non può essere isolato dai suoi contributi alla scienza. Se non avesse creduto nell'idea occulta dell'azione a distanza, attraverso il vuoto, probabilmente non avrebbe sviluppato la sua teoria sulla gravità. Lo scienziato trascorreva il settembre di ogni anno immerso nelle pratiche alchemiche, il cui metallo prediletto era il mercurio. Da un manoscritto lasciato inedito sappiamo che Newton non considerava l'alchimia come qualcosa di diverso dalle scienze esatte. La sua volontà era di dedicarsi allo studio di processi come la crescita e la vegetazione per capire appunto lo spirito vegetativo che sta alla base della crescita, concetto questo molto legato agli studi alchemici. Newton si interessò molto anche di religione. Negli anni sessanta del XVII secolo, Newton scrisse numerosi opuscoli religiosi sulla interpretazione letterale della Bibbia. Credeva che in vari punti il testo del libro fosse stato forzato e falsificato e si adoperò in ogni misura per riuscire a trovare il significato originale del libro. La fede di Henry More nell'infinitezza dell'universo potrebbe aver influenzato le idee religiose di Newton. Studiando la Bibbia infatti Newton arrivò alla conclusione che il dogma trinitario fosse un'invenzione postuma. Un manoscritto che egli inviò a John Locke nel quale metteva in discussione l'esistenza della Trinità non fu mai pubblicato. In un manoscritto redatto nel 1704 nel quale descrive i suoi tentativi di estrarre informazioni scientifiche dalla Bibbia, stimò che la fine del mondo sarebbe avvenuta nell'anno 2060.The Hebrew University of Jerusalem - Isaac Newton's manuscripts on apocalypse, Solomon's temple to be exhibited for first time at Hebrew U.Corriere.it - La fine del mondo secondo Newton Fu considerato un precursore del deismo settecentesco per la sua fede in un Dio creatore immobile e trascendente dell'universo. Tale idea informò il metodo newtoniano, in particolare per il postulato di semplicità e uniformità dell'universo. Newton credeva che le Scritture fossero opera divina ma considerava Dio come un demiurgo, un "orologiaio" dell'Universo, essere impalpabile che lo aveva messo in moto. Vedeva come prova dell'esistenza di questo Essere la complessità dei moti planetari. Scrisse in una lettera del 10 dicembre 1682 a Richard Bentley: Odiava la Chiesa cattolica e si oppose a i provvedimenti filo-cattolici che Giacomo II volle imporre all'Università di Cambridge. Forse per i suoi interessi alchemici è stato più volte accostato a presunte organizzazioni segrete come la setta dei Rosacroce e il fantomatico Priorato di Sion (di cui si dice che sia stato anche grande maestro). Era vegetariano e a questa sua scelta etica si ispirò la critica alle crudeltà sugli animali contenuta negli Elementi della filosofia di Newton (1737) di Voltaire.Cfr. Erica Joy Mannucci, La cena di Pitagora, Carocci editore, Roma 2008, p 80. I suoi lavori più tardi – The Chronology of Ancient Kingdoms Amended (1728) e Observations Upon the Prophecies of Daniel and the Apocalypse of St. John (1733) – furono pubblicati dopo la sua morte. Egli riteneva che le sue ricerche più impegnative fossero quelle dedicate agli studi della cronologia antica. I contributi scientifici Matematica Nella parte giovanile della sua vita Newton si dedicò alla matematica pura (anche se essa gli serviva prevalentemente per risolvere problemi fisici). In questo campo si dedicò soprattutto all'analisi scoprendo alcune formule per il calcolo di pi greco e l'espansione in serie del logaritmo naturale, ossia le serie di Mercator e trovò un metodo per approssimare le serie armonica tramite i logaritmi. Scoprì poi le identità di Newton e il metodo di Newton. Una delle sue scoperte più importanti (pubblicata per la prima volta da Wallis nella sua Algebra del 1685) fu il teorema binomiale: una formula che consente di elevare a una qualsiasi potenza un binomio. Tuttavia Newton in matematica è noto soprattutto per l'invenzione, indipendentemente da Leibniz, del calcolo infinitesimale. Anche se questa scoperta era fondata su basi poco chiare e rigorose avrebbe avuto un'importanza fondamentale per lo sviluppo, non solo della matematica ma anche della fisica. Questa invenzione era stata preannunciata già da matematici come Wallis, Barrow, Fermat, Torricelli e Cavalieri, ma solo con Newton (e Leibniz) essa assunse la forma che rimase canonica negli sviluppi successivi. Newton e Leibniz ripresero e svilupparono un metodo scoperto circa cinquanta anni prima da Fermat per trovare i massimi e i minimi di una funzione attraverso la sua derivata.La prima formulazione di questo metodo da parte di FERMAT è chiaramente illustrata nella sua opera metodo per trovare i massimi e minimi delle tangenti alle linee curve edito a Tolosa nel 1637. Vedi in proposito : Geymonat, Storia e filosofia dell’analisi infinitesimale, Torino 2008, pagg. 107-110. A differenza di molti suoi contemporanei Newton applicò questo procedimento anche alle funzioni trascendenti, anche se il concetto di limite non era affatto definito all'epoca. Egli usava infatti nei suoi scritti privati termini ambigui come «flussione» o «infinitesimo». Newton si rese conto che «il problema delle tangenti» e quello «delle quadrature» erano uno l'inverso dell'altro ossia che la derivazione era l'inverso dell'integrazione. Per la verità passi importanti verso la dimostrazione di questo teorema (che non a caso è noto come teorema di Torricelli Barrow) erano già stati compiuti, ma il contributo di Newton fu di grande importanza. Grazie alle sue scoperte Newton ottenne alcune serie che esprimevano varie funzioni come una somma infinita di termini; per esempio la serie di Mercator, come già accennato. I Principi della meccanica L'opera più influente di Newton fu senza dubbio Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica, per i successivi trecento anni valido e attendibile testo scientifico per la meccanica classica. La loro pubblicazione avvenuta nel 1687 è considerata da molti la nascita della fisica moderna. Per la prima volta la meccanica è trattata in modo sistematico e geometrico-matematico, anche se per la sua formulazione con l’''analisi matematica'' si dovettero attendere le opere di meccanica di Eulero e quelle dell’epoca illuminista. Nei Principi Newton tratta lo spazio e il tempo come enti assoluti ma, come già aveva fatto Galilei, riconosce in una certa misura la relatività del moto. Egli dice infatti che il moto assoluto si deve misurare rispettivamente a dei punti immobili ma che, come scrive nei Principia: }} Questa ostica definizione è accentuata sia dal linguaggio dello scienziato, sia dalla grande difficoltà del problema. '' del 1687.]] Nel primo e nel secondo volume Newton dà alcune importanti definizioni (la massa viene definita come "quantità di materia" e così via) e continua esponendo le tre fondamentali leggi del moto valide, seppur con qualche piccola modifica, anche oggi:La formulazione dei principi della meccanica di Newton è contenuta nel capitolo iniziale Assiomi o leggi del movimento del trattato Principia del 1687. Ad esempio si può consultare la pubblicazione: Newton, Principi Matematici della filosofia naturale, nei Classici della scienza, Torino Utet, 1997 (pagg. 117-119). # Primo principio (di inerzia) Ogni corpo persevera nello stato di quiete o di moto rettilineo uniforme, a meno che non sia costretto a cambiare da forze impresse a mutare questo stato (principio di inerzia) # Secondo principio (variazione del moto) Il cambiamento di moto è proporzionale alla forza motrice impressa e avviene secondo la linea retta lungo la quale la forza è stata impressa (ossia, F=ma ) # Terzo principio (di azione e reazione) Ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale e contraria. Nessuno prima di Newton aveva esposto questi principi in modo così chiaro e conciso. A queste leggi seguono alcuni corollari come per esempio il parallelogramma delle forze, secondo il quale due forze oblique si sommano con una risultante che è pari alla diagonale del parallelogramma che ha per lati le due forze.La legge del parallelogramma delle forze di Newton è contenuta nel capitolo Assiomi o leggi del movimento del trattato Principia del 1687. Vedi Newton, Principi Matematici della filosofia naturale, nei Classici della scienza, Torino Utet, 1997 (pagg. 120-122). Dopo ciò Newton inizia a descrivere il moto dei corpi, ad analizzare casi particolari e a enunciare teoremi sul movimento. Il tutto è trattato geometricamente senza far ricorso al calcolo infinitesimale la cui scoperta voleva ancora tenere segreta, né tanto meno al "metodo degli indivisibili" anche se riconosce esplicitamente che in questo modo potrebbero essere trattate in modo più semplice. Il primo libro dei Principia è chiamato Sul moto dei corpi ed è dedicato allo studio della dinamica dei corpi liberi, immersi nel vuoto ed è formato da 14 sezioni. Sono trattati i problemi del moto di un punto materiale soggetto ad una forza centripeta, che descrive nei diversi casi orbite circolari, ellittiche, paraboliche o iperboliche. Si tratta soprattutto di problemi astronomici legati alla determinazione del moto di pianeti attorno al Sole, dei satellii attorno ai pianeti o del moto delle comete.Nel primo volume dei Principia sono particolarmente significative le sezioni II e III in cui si svolge la ricerca delle forze centripete per i corpi che descrivono orbite circolari, ellittiche, paraboliche o iperboliche. Vedi Newton, Principi matematici della filosofia naturale, nei Classici della scienza, Torino Utet, 1997 (pagg. 159-193). Nel secondo libro dei Principia viene trattato il moto di un corpo in un fluido resistente. Questo libro espone le leggi dell’''idrostatica'' e dell’''idrodinamica'' classica. Anche se in questa sezione Newton compie qualche errore, i risultati raggiunti sono notevoli. Per esempio Newton, grazie alla legge di Boyle, ottiene un valore, seppur impreciso, per la velocità del suono. Sono esposti nel 2º libro anche difficili teoremi dinamici sul moto di un pianeta immerso in un fluido. Il motivo di questi teoremi è dovuto al fatto che al tempo di Newton la fisica Cartesiana non prevedeva l’esistenza del vuoto e quindi si considerava che i pianeti e i satelliti si potessero muovere solo in un fluido esteso negli spazi celesti. Newton dovette quindi trattare questi teoremi nel 2º libro. Nel capitolo conclusivo poi Newton dimostra che la fisica cartesiana è incompatibile con questi teoremi e con i risultati sperimentali desunti dalle osservazioni astronomiche. Egli dimostra quindi che la sua forza di gravitazione universale è una forza che agisce a distanza e che si trasmette nel vuoto e che i pianeti non sono spinti dai vortici corporei, come invece riteneva Cartesio. Questa tesi interpretativa è espressa da Alberto Pala nell’introduzione al 2º libro dei Principi Matematici della filosofia naturale, nei Classici della scienza, Torino Utet, 1997 (pagg. 399-402). Nel terzo libro dei Principia, chiamato Sul sistema del mondo Newton espone la legge di gravitazione universale che agisce, secondo Newton, in ogni luogo e per ogni corpo. La forza di attrazione gravitazionale su un corpo di massa m'', generata dal campo gravitazionale di un corpo di massa ''M, è data da: \vec F_{G} = - G \frac{m \cdot M}{r^2} \cdot \frac{\vec r} dove \vec r è il vettore che congiunge i centri di massa (da M a m), e G'' è la costante di gravitazione universale che fu determinata sperimentalmente solo da Henry Cavendish nel 1798. Si precisa che Newton non pubblica nel 3º libro la legge di gravitazione nella formula algebrica sopraindicata, ma la illustra con una serie di teoremi o proposizioni relativi al moto dei pianeti.Si vedano le ''Proposizioni sul moto dei pianeti del 3º libro nella edizione dei Principi Matematici della filosofia naturale, collana Classici della scienza, Torino Utet, 1997 (pagg. 622-636). La formula sopraindicata sarà poi espressa nei trattati successivi, in particolare quelli compilati dal matematico svizzero-tedesco Leonhard Euler, dalla matematica francese Emilie du Chatelet e dai successivi trattati di Meccanica razionale ed Astronomia. Sulle cause di queste attrazione Newton (almeno ufficialmente) non si pronunciò. Egli espresse la celebre frase «''Hypotheses non fingo''», la quale significa che affinché un'ipotesi sia considerata vera, è necessario soltanto che spieghi i fenomeni naturali. La forma della legge di gravitazione universale non era nuova (era stata enunciata, ad esempio, da Ismaël Boulliau nel 1645 e poi ripresa, tra gli altri, da Halley e Robert Hooke), ma Newton per primo dimostrò come, attraverso la legge di gravitazione universale, si possano calcolare le orbite dei pianeti (o di qualsiasi altro corpo), scoprendo così che esse possono essere anche paraboliche e iperboliche e che dall'ipotesi della gravitazione possono essere derivate le leggi di Keplero. Successivamente spiega esaurientemente il moto delle comete. In questo volume Newton compie l'unificazione tra la fisica galileiana e l'astronomia di Keplero. Infatti lo scienziato inglese riconduce ad un'unica causa, la legge di gravitazione universale, le leggi di Keplero e quelle della caduta dei gravi. Questo risultato ha un'importanza cruciale in quanto Newton unifica i moti del cielo e della terra aprendo così la via a una moltitudine di applicazioni che sarebbero poi state sviluppate appieno da molti altri scienziati. Ottica Newton studiò la dispersione ottica di un raggio di luce bianca che attraversa un prisma di vetro e si scompone nei vari colori. Si accorse per primo che cambiando la direzione dei raggi colorati con una lente, in modo che convergessero in un secondo prisma, si riotteneva la luce bianca. Invece isolando un raggio colorato e facendolo passare per un prisma esso rimaneva invariato. Newton concluse che la luce bianca era formata da tutti gli altri colori messi insieme. Newton analizzò anche quelli che oggi sono detti anelli di Newton (che erano stati descritti da Robert Hooke nella sua Micrographia del 1664) e concluse che gli aloni colorati che si vedevano nei telescopi di allora fossero dovuti alla rifrazione della luce bianca (fenomeno chiamato aberrazione cromatica). costruito da Newton.]] Per ovviare a questo problema Newton costruì un telescopio riflettore che usa un grande specchio concavo per far convergere i raggi luminosi in un altro specchietto più piccolo inclinato di 45° così che esso li diriga nell'oculare. Per via dello specchio concavo l'immagine dell'oggetto è notevolmente ingrandita senza la benché minima aberrazione cromatica. Newton stesso costruì degli esemplari di questo telescopio che risultarono più piccoli e potenti degli altri telescopi di allora. Più complesse furono le teorie che azzardò per spiegare i fenomeni luminosi secondo le quali nello spazio era diffusa una sostanza "finissima" chiamata etere. Secondo Newton la luce avrebbe riscaldato l'etere facendolo vibrare mentre esso avrebbe rifratto la luce. Newton aggiungeva che la luce avrebbe subito accelerazioni e decelerazioni per via delle variazioni di densità di questo mezzo. Tra l'altro alle variazioni di densità di questo presunto etere Newton, (pur non assumendo nessuna posizione pubblica) attribuiva la gravità, ma non era molto sicuro di questa supposizione. In questa macchinosa teoria la luce appariva come un corpuscolo. Dopo che vari esperimenti ne accertarono la natura ondulatoria le sue ipotesi furono abbandonate e si preferirono quelle di Hooke e Huygens. Oggi tuttavia la meccanica quantistica parla di dualismo onda-particella anche se i fotoni hanno poco da spartire con i corpuscoli di Newton. Il metodo scientifico Il metodo newtoniano, fondamentale nell'evoluzione delle sue scoperte scientifiche, consisteva, secondo il pensatore, in due parti fondamentali, ovvero un procedimento analitico, che procede dagli effetti alle cause, a cui succede un procedimento sintetico, che consiste nell'assumere le cause generali individuate come ragione dei fenomeni che ne derivano. A questi due procedimenti Newton applica quattro regole fondamentali, da lui così definite: * Non dobbiamo ammettere spiegazioni superflueTale regola è desunta da Guglielmo di Ockham; * A uguali fenomeni corrispondono uguali cause; * Le qualità uguali di corpi diversi debbono essere ritenute universali di tutti i corpi; * Proposizioni inferite per induzione in seguito ad esperimenti, debbono essere considerate vere fino a prova contraria. Questa ultima regola può essere ricollegata alla celebre affermazione di Newton, «Hypotheses non fingo», in base alla quale il filosofo si ripromette di rifiutare qualsiasi spiegazione della natura che prescinda da una solida verifica sperimentale; non fingo ipotesi significa perciò l'impegno a non assumere alcuna ipotesi che non sia stata indotta da una rigida concatenazione di esperimenti e ragionamenti basati sulla relazione di causa e effetto. Ne restano perciò escluse tutte quelle "finte" ipotesi scientifiche sui fenomeni, proclamate, fino a quel momento, dalla metafisica. La mela di Newton La tradizione vuole che Newton fosse seduto sotto un albero di mele quando una mela cadde sulla sua testa e questo gli fece capire che la forza gravitazionale terrestre e celeste sono la stessa cosa. Questa in realtà è un'esagerazione di un episodio narrato da Newton stesso secondo il quale egli sedeva ad una finestra della sua casa (Woolsthorpe Manor) e vide una mela cadere dall'albero. In ogni modo si ritiene che anche questa storia sia stata inventata dallo stesso Newton più avanti negli anni, per dimostrare quanto fosse abile a trarre ispirazione dagli eventi di tutti i giorni. Uno scrittore suo contemporaneo, William Stukeley, registrò nelle sue Memoirs of Sir Isaac Newton's Life una conversazione con Newton a Kensington il 5 aprile 1726, nella quale Newton ricordava «quando per la prima volta, la nozione di forza di gravità si formò nella sua mente. Fu causato dalla caduta di una mela, mentre sedeva in contemplazione. Perché la mela cade sempre perpendicolarmente al terreno, pensò tra sé e sé. Perché non potrebbe cadere a lato o verso l'alto ma sempre verso il centro della terra.» L'episodio divenne famoso quando fu ripreso da Voltaire nella quindicesima delle sue Lettres philosophiques (1734). Influenza sui posteri come il "Divin Geometra"]] Le idee di Newton ebbero una rapida diffusione in Inghilterra anche grazie a persone come Edmund Halley. Così non fu per il continente europeo nel quale ebbero una storia più travagliata. Soprattutto in Francia rimase a lungo molto diffusa la teoria cartesiana dei vortici che, rispetto a quella di Newton, aveva il vantaggio di essere comprensibile intuitivamente e senza matematica. Inoltre la gravità era giudicata dai cartesiani come una forza occulta e la sua accettazione non fu facile. Importante in questo campo fu la "propaganda" del filosofo illuminista Voltaire che, nel suo Elementi della filosofia di Newton e nelle sue Lettere filosofiche, si dimostrò un difensore di Newton; il successo di questi scritti contribuì non poco all'accettazione di queste teorie in Francia. (Etienne-Louis Boullée 1784) ]] L'esperimento decisivo venne compiuto nel 1736. Dato che le teorie newtoniane prevedevano che la terra fosse schiacciata ai poli mentre quelle cartesiane prevedevano che fosse allungata, nel 1735 partirono due spedizioni per verificare la forma effettiva della terra, una era diretta in Perù e l'altra per la Scandinavia. Il risultato dell'esperimento fu inequivocabile: la terra è schiacciata ai poli come Newton aveva previsto. Poco dopo altri successi confermarono nuovamente la teoria newtoniana e fecero cadere definitivamente quella cartesiana. Per esempio l'apparizione della cometa di Halley nel 1759 come previsto da Halley in base alle teorie newtoniane. Poco dopo Francesco Algarotti pubblicò Il newtonianesimo per le dame, la prima opera divulgativa delle teorie di Newton. La meccanica celeste divenne in seguito, grazie ai lavori di Eulero, D'Alambert, Joseph-Louis Lagrange e Laplace, straordinariamente precisa e quando nel 1846, grazie ai calcoli teorici di John Couch Adams e Urbain Le Verrier, l'astronomo Johann Galle riuscì a scoprire il pianeta Nettuno, raggiunse il suo apice. Nell'immaginario popolare Newton divenne l'eroe intellettuale per eccellenza, colui che aveva ricondotto la Natura a puri principi razionali abbandonando cause occulte. Concezione questa sbagliata in quanto Newton fu anche un alchimista, ma che ebbe vasta importanza. Il filosofo tedesco Immanuel Kant fu influenzato dalla visione newtoniana del mondo. L'ammirazione per Newton è ben testimoniata dai vari omaggi che molti artisti gli fecero: il poemetto di Alexander Pope e il suo epitaffio, il quadro di William Blake che lo rappresenta come divino geometra e il progetto utopistico di Etienne-Louis Boullée del suo cenotafio (1784). Quest'ultimo ebbe a dire «O Newton, come con la vastità della tua sapienza e la sublimità del tuo genio hai determinato la forma della terra, così ho concepito l'idea di racchiuderti nella tua stessa scoperta.» Nel XX secolo ci si è però accorti dell'inesattezza della concezione newtoniana dello spazio e del tempo. Infatti nella teoria della relatività di Albert Einstein lo spazio ed il tempo assoluti non esistono più e sono rimpiazzati da un'entità chiamata spazio-tempo dove lo spazio e il tempo si influenzano a vicenda. Questa considerazione porta a dei cambiamenti nelle leggi del moto e della meccanica classica che però a basse velocità (relativamente alla velocità della luce di 299.729 km/s) sono praticamente impercettibili. Opere sopra un volume dei Principia]] * De Motu Corporum (1684) * Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica (1687) * Opticks (1704) * Tractatus de quadratura curvarum (scritto nel 1665 e pubblicato 1704) * Arithmetica Universalis (1707) * De analysis (scritto nel 1669 e pubblicato 1711) Postumi * Optical Lectures (Lezioni di ottica del 1669-1671, pubblicate 1728) * The System of the World (Il sistema del mondo 1728) * Universal Arithmetic (1728) * Method of Fluxions (scritto nel 1711 e pubblicato nel 1736) * The Chronology of Ancient Kingdoms, Amended (1728). * An Historical Account of Two Notable Corruptions of Scripture (1754) * Short Chronicle Opere di Newton e traduzioni * Isaac Newton, Principi Matematici della filosofia naturale, vol. I, nella collana Classici della scienza, Torino Utet, prima edizione 1965, ristampa 1997 * Isaac Newton, Scritti di ottica, vol. II, nella collana Classici della scienza, Torino Utet, prima edizione 1978, ristampa 1997 * Isaac Newton, The Principia: a new Translation, I. Bernard Cohen, University of California, 1999 ISBN 0-520-08817-4. * Isaac Newton, Papers and Letters in Natural Philosophy. Harward, edito da I. Bernard Cohen, 1958, 1978 ISBN 0-674-46853-8 Note Bibliografia * James Gleick. Isaac Newton. Knopf, 2003. Hardcover, 288 pagine, ISBN 0-375-42233-1. * John Maynard Keynes. Essays in Biography. W W Norton & Co, 1963. Paperback, ASIN 039300189X. Keynes si interessò molto a Newton e possedette diversi dei suoi scritti privati. * Newton e la meccanica celeste Universale Electa/Gallimard. ISBN 88-445-0062-0. * Richard S. Westfall. Never at Rest. Cambridge 1980-1998. ISBN 0-521-27435-4 (paperback). * Stephen Hawking (a cura di). On the Shoulders of Giants: The Great Works of Physics and Astronomy. ISBN 0-7624-1698-X. Brani tratti dai Principia di Newton nel contesto di altri scritti selezionati di Copernico, Keplero, Galileo ed Einstein. * Gale Christianson. In the Presence of the Creator: Isaac Newton & his times. 1984. ISBN 0-02-905190-8. * Francesco Algarotti. Il newtonianesimo per le dame. * Ernest Peter Fisher. Aristotele, Einstein e gli altri. Raffaello Cortina Editore. * Paolo Rossi (diretta da). Storia della scienza vol. 1. * Paolo Casini, "L'Universo-macchina. Origini della filosofia newtoniana", Laterza, Roma-Bari, 1969. * Paolo Casini, "Newton e la coscienza europea", Il Mulino, Bologna, 1984. * Paolo Casini, "Hypotheses non fingo. Tra Newton e Kant", Edizioni di Storia e Letteratura, Roma, 2006. * Patricia Fara, Newton. The making of genius, New York, 2002 ISBN 0231128061 * Nicolò Guicciardini, Newton, Carocci, Roma, 2011 Voci correlate * Legge di gravitazione universale * Fisica classica * Meccanica classica * Meccanica celeste * Dinamica * Principi della dinamica :* Principio di azione e reazione esteso :* Principio di inerzia * Binomio di Newton * Calcolo infinitesimale * Dispersione della luce * Scala Newton * Identità di Newton * Metodo di Newton * Notazione di Newton * Pendolo di Newton * Serie di Newton-Mercator * Disuguaglianza di Newton * Formule di Newton-Cotes * Ottica * Alchimia * Royal Society * Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica * Hypotheses non fingo * Newton (unità di misura) * Le 5 equazioni che hanno cambiato il mondo * Niccolò Zucchi * Giovanni Francesco Salvemini Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Biografia su MacTutor * [http://burndy.mit.edu/Collections/Babson/Online/pdfs/Books/PrincipiaMathematica1687.pdf L'edizione dei principia del 1687] (PDF, 496 pagine) * The Newton Project. * The Newton Project - Canada. * Una presentazione complessiva del pensiero scientifico di Newton si trova in quest'intervista di Richard S. Westfall, uno dei massimi studiosi dello scienziato inglese, inclusa nell'Enciclopedia multimediale delle scienze filosofiche. L'intervista è disponibile sia in italiano, sia in inglese. * La fisica e la filosofia di Newton * Categoria:Alchimisti britannici Categoria:Astronomi britannici Categoria:Storia della scienza Categoria:Personalità sepolte a Westminster Abbey Categoria:Vegetariani Categoria:Ermetisti britannici